Trunks' Travel Through the Universes
by Hyleks
Summary: After the events of GT a new enemy apears and is more powerfull then anything they have faced before. Can they overcome this new threat? Is there really a way to go to a different universe? Find out in this epic adventure. Rated T
1. Chapter One: The Awakening

**Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**

 **I don't own anything on here except the plot and the ocs. Disclaimer done.**

 **Chapter one: The Awakening**

It was a peaceful day like any other, except that Goten in a pair of blue jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a pair of black and white Nikes, was on his fourth date with his love Lillian (this is his sixth girlfriend). Her pitch black hair in a French braid down to her waste and wearing a gorgeous lime green summer dress.

Lillian asked "Goten why have you brought me here four time so far?"

With the ever so casual expression of his father he said "This is the only place I know."

"You are so helpless Goten" Trunks whispers to himself sitting in the opposite chair from him. Luckily Lillian never saw Trunks before, so when they went to the bathroom she thought nothing of it, until they went for the sixth time. Trunks was giving Goten advise every time so he did not mess this date up like he did the others, where he either got dumped, stood up, or just went too far too soon. The sixth time Trunks told Goten "DO NOT MESS THIS ONE UP, NEXT TIME I WILL NOT HELP YOU! Do you hear me Goten?"

"Yeh I hear you Trunks, I think we should leave before she thinks we're up to something." Goten said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

With an angry tone in his voice Trunks said "Yeh go. You don't want to mess this date up do you?"

Goten walked out of the bathroom with a smug look on his face. When he got back to his table Lillian crossed her arms and said "So is he a friend giving you dating advice?"

Goten with his head down in shame said "Yes." then he put on a pouting face (puckered lips and slanted eye brows).

Lillian put her hand over his slightly bigger hand and said "I think it's kind of sweet, and by the way is he single?"

Gotens expression changed from his earlier pouting face to a big smile when she said it was sweet for trunks to be there and started scratching the back of his head laughing and said "Why do you ask Lillian, are you going to dump me and go with him?"

Lillian said with a mad look "No Goten. I've got a friend and I think that she would like him and he would like her. "

Goten stupidly accepts the date for Trunks, with a blonde haired girl that stands to the tip of his nose by the name Jetta.

At Goku's and Chichi's house Trunks scream at the top of his lungs at Goten saying "How could you do that without my permission Goten! What if I don't like her? Have you even thought of that? Of course not, it's you. Just please don't bother me while I think of a way to dump her without hurting her fillings."

With a hint of regret in his voice Goten said "I'm sorry Trunks, but look if you just give her a chance I think you might actually get lucky, if yah know what I mean."

"How can you be thinking of that at a time like this GOTEN!?"

"Hey it's not my fault that every time you're about to get some you chicken out."

"I DO NOT CHICKEN OUT! I just have respect for woman, that's all."

"Trunks that's a pathetic excuse for a response. What are you, a sissy?"

"I AM NOT A SISSY GOTEN!"

"Sure you're not." Goten said with a hint of sarcasm.

While Trunks was walking out of the house he said to himself 'I guess I can't change the fact that I have a blind date, might as well see the girl. OH CRAP I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE DATE IS GOING TO BE!' and Trunks runs back in and asks Goten where his date is going to be, panting.

Goten said while rubbing the back of his head laughing "Oops I forgot to tell you, the date is going to be at the movies then yah'll be going to Ryan's for supper."

While trunks was returning home, the wind blowing through his purple hair saying to himself "I can't believe I've got a blind date, but then again this girl might actually be the one. But then ..." He lost his thoughts as he saw a girl with a tail like he used to have training, with Goten's girlfriend watching.

So he lowered down, masked his Ki incase, and listened, but all he heard was the end of their conversation "...I don't know Lillian..." the blonde said to Lillian sounding worried "are you sure this boy won't run out before the date even starts like the last boy you hooked me up with?"

Lillian said "Of course Jetta, that's why I made sure that... I think his name is Trunk, well any ways Goten said that he would never run out before meeting a girl first, so I'm pretty sure you have nothing to fear Jetta."

"My name is not Trunk; it's TrunkS (putting emphasis on the s)." Trunks said to himself "So I guess that's the girl I'm going to have a date with? She looks nice, but then again looks ain't everything."

Lillian was about to start speaking again when Jetta whispered "Wait Lillian, I hear something in the bushes. SHHH." And they both snuck up to where Trunks was hiding and pulled back the bushes to expose Trunks crouched down looking at them with big blue eyes and a startled expression. "What do you think you're doing, eavesdropping on us... What's your name?"

"Umm. M-m-my name is Trunks" he said with a shaky voice.

Lillian looking startled as well and said "This is the boy I set you up with."

Jetta looked surprised and said "That can't be. How did he get here without us knowing?"

"I don't... know. So how did you get here, and what did you see Trunks?"

Trunks answered awe struck "I saw that you were a saiyan Je..."

Jetta picked Trunks up by the shirt and asks "How do you know that name?"

"I'm a half-saiyan, so is Goten, I thought he told Lillian."

Lillian looking shocked and said "Did y-y-you just say th-th-that m-m-my Goten i-i-is a s-s-saiyan?"

After Jetta put Trunks down he said "Yes, I did Lillian his dad is Goku, mine is Vegeta, and..."

Jetta interrupted Trunks by saying "Did you just Vegeta?"

"Yes I did."

"So you're the prince of all saiyans? But that can't be, my mom and dad said that we were the last of are kind."

"Well as you can tell they were mistaken."

Lillian speaks again after caching her breath "Did you just say he was a p-p-prince?"

Jetta says with almost a whisper "Yes I did Lillian, but I don't... believe... you!" She then charges Trunks and sends them both tumbling to the ground, at which time Vegeta steps up a few seconds after Jetta's father Uzu lands beside Trunks and Jetta.

Uzu looks behind his back and sees Vegeta and bows and says "Prince Veget... I mean King Vegeta I'm honored to be in your presents."

Looking somewhat amused Vegeta says "You my stand... U... What's your name?"

"My name is Uzu your hiness" Uzu says with a trembling voice.

Jetta looked at her father that never bowed to anyone and said "Dad you mean to tell me that this boy really is the prince?"

"Apparently so Jetta. Why?"

Jetta now blushing struggling to get the words out, until Trunks built up courage and said "Father, Goten told his girlfriend" pointing at Lillian "that me and Jetta should" gulping before continuing "go... out."

Vegeta says with a small smirk "Is that so Trunks, that son of Kakkarot should stay out of other people's business, although, you haven't mated yet..."

"Father! Your sounding, just like Goten!"

"Never compare me with any of Kakkarot's spawn, BOY!"

As his knees began to shake Trunks managed to say "Yes, sir."

Uzu finally catching on said "So your hiness, your boy was put on a blind date with my daughter?"

"That is what it looks like. Trunks I bet your mom will be SO happy for you, when we get home." Vegeta says with a smirk.

Trunks looking frightened and said "Please dad. NO! Mom will make a big deal out of it."

Uzu says "Jetta I think that you should give the crowned prince a little goodbye present."

Jetta blushed and said "Dad shouldn't you be trying to stop me from this? Well, any ways." She leans in and gives Trunks a kiss on his cheek.

Trunks blushed and started sweating and said with a hint of surprised "Th-th-thanks J-J-Jetta, that was..." and he grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her on her lips, where everybody starred in shock, then pushed away and said "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I don't know w-w-what got ahold of me I..."

Jetta interrupted him, pulled him to her, and said "Don't think this is the last kiss from me. Ok Trunks?" with a seductive smile on her lips and gave him a good long kiss that soon turned into them making out in front of everybody.

After they finished Jetta said "I think we should choose our date on our own. How about just a walk in the park for now?"

"That would be nice. How about, 2:00pm?"

"That would be nice. How about Saturday?"

"Yes. That is one of my free days."

Trunks and Vegeta were flying home when Vegeta said in an amused tone "So son, looks like you've got a pretty girl. Make sure you treat her right, or your mom will have my head because I didn't tell yeh."

While laughing Trunks said "Yeh dad you would bow at her feet. Wouldn't yah?"

"How dare you talk to your father like that." Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the hair of the head "You would do good to remember what your about to experience boy." Vegeta pulled Trunks' head back, made a fist, drew his arm back, and released. After hitting Trunks ten times he let him go, and he fell for fifty feet till he caught himself, grimmest at the pain, cursed, and fallowed Vegeta back to Capsule Corp.

Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta told Bulma about Trunks' new girlfriend and her response was "Oh, my little boy is growing up! Are you going on a date soon son?"

Trunks now blushing said "Mom, please don't over react when I bring her over Saturday, after I take her to the park. Ok, mother. Please!"

"Ok son I'll try not to over react."

Just then Bulla walked in and asked Trunks "Do you really have another girlfriend Trunks?"

"Yes I do Bulla. Do you want to meet her?"

Bulla nods her head and said "Yes. I would like that. When can I?"

"Saturday, around 4:00 in the afternoon."

"Ok!"

Trunks nods in agreement.

The next day Goten was going on a date with Lillian after leaving the movies. Goten was wearing a blue Polo shirt, light brown Khaki pants, and his black and white Nikes. Lillian was wearing a plane white shirt under a pink plad shirt, pink caprees, and pink camo New balance.

Lillian said with love in her voice "About time you took me some where different Saiyan boy."

Goten now in shock asked "How do you know that name?

"That friend of mine is a Saiyan and Trunks told me that you and him are both half-Saiyans."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes. But let's not let that stop us from having some fun. Ok?"

"Ok Lillian. Let's get in there and eat, I'm starvin'."

"Ok. I'm a little famished too."

Goten wrapped his arm around Lillian's waist, she wrapped her's around his back, they walked inside Red Lobster, and found a seat beside a window. A blonde haired waitress walked up and asked them for their orders. Goten ordered ten 16oz. Sirloin steaks and twenty lobsters, Lillian orders one 6oz. Sirloin steak and a side salad.

The waitress completely shocked at Goten's order said "Your orders will be here in a minute." When the waitress left Goten sensed danger and covered Lillian before the side of the building exploded. Goten got up and asked Lillian "Are you ok?"

Lillian shocked said "Yes Goten" she then pointed behind Goten and asked him "G-G-Goten w-w-what is th-th-that!?"

Goten spun around, saw a creature standing in front of him, he asked it "Who or what are you?"

The creature answered in a rough ragged voice "My name is Deathdro!"

With pure fear in his eyes, on his face, and in his voice by the power this new foe had he said "Go Lillian" when she didn't budge he screamed "Lillian go now!"

Lillian shocked at Goten's outburst said "Ok Goten. I'll be at ." Before she was three feet away from him she said "Oh and Goten. Please don't die!"

"I won't Lillian, just go!"

"Ok" she then took off running toward .

Goten looked back at Deathdro, went Super-Saiyan, and charged at him head on.

When Lillian got to . she called Chichi, Krillan and Android 18, Tien, Yamkcha, Gohan, Videl, and Pan, and Jetta and her family. After they all got there Lillian explained the situation to everybody.

Complete silence fell on the group until Trunks broke the silence by saying "I'm going to help Goten. Alone if I have to."

The other Z-fighters (Vegeta, Krillan, Tien, Yamkcha, Gohan, and 18) said "We will too."

After their goodbyes they set out to Goten's location.


	2. Chapter Two: The First Battle

**Chapter two: The First Battle**

When the team arrived at the scene, Goten was on the ground unconscious in front of Deathdro with big browed shoulders, giant bat like wings, a long tail with big spikes running down its length, big ugly tusks coming out of his lower jaw, long talons on his feet and hands, and three big blades on the end of his tail.

All of the Z-fighters were in shock at the shire ugliness of Deathdro. Gohan broke the silence "Who... or what are you, and what do you want?" Deathdro just laughed and barred his teeth. Gohan's face turned pale while feeling Deathdro's energy and said "Th-th-this guy is stronger than O-O-Omega Shenron was."

Just then Shenron came out of the sky, roared, then landed. As he landed the Z-fighters all put on a smile, then Shenron said "I'll let Goku help you until this monster is destroyed. No longer. Agreed?"

Gohan screamed "Yes Shenron. Just please let my father come back!"

Deathdro said "Hah hah hah hah! Finaly the one they call Goku is here. Hah hah hah hah! Now, the real fun begins! Hah hah hah hah! Come at me Goku!"

Shenron vanished and in the spot where he once stood was Goku. He pointed at Deathdro and said "I don't know who you think you are, but you're going to get beat!" Goku powered up to Super-Saiyan 4 "So, how do yah like me now?"

"Hah hah hah! That's all you've got? I thought the great Goku would be stronger then this!"

Vegeta powered up to Super-Saiyan 4, looked at Goku and said "Kakkarot! Fusion, know!"

"Vegeta. You've got it!"

Deathdro fully aware of the fusion dance, allowed it. While Deathdro was distracted watching Goku and Vegeta fuse Trunks got Goten and flew him to .

After they fused the new Gogeta said "I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta, I'm the one who'll destroy you!"

"Hah hah hah! Even your fusion isn't enough to match my power!" Then Deathdro started powering up, but before he even got 2% through he got kicked in the gut three times. Deathdro coughed up blood, looked at Gogeta, and started laughing "You're faster than I expected. Oh well. I guess you die here and now!" Deathdro vanished and reappeared behind Gogeta. After Gogeta turned around with astonishment he fell over holding his gut coughing up blood.

"Who kah-kah-kah are you?"

"I am what you might consider an abomination. I am Baby, Freiza, Cooler, King Cold, Cell, Bojack, Brolly, and Harrudagarn!" He looked down at Gogeta, grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up, and said "I didn't know what you looked like or how powerful you were. But I thought that you would give me a challenge, but apparently I was mistaken'."

"Where did you kah-kah-kah come from?"

"I was created by the two scientists you call Dr. Muy and Dr. Gurro. They fused your greatest enemies together to destroy you once and for all!" Deathdro threw Gogeta on the ground, held out his hand, and said "This is where you die Go-ge-ta hah-hah-hah-hah." Right before he released the blast Gogeta used instant transmition to get to his friends then used it again to go to .

Lillian was caring for Goten and Trunks and Jetta was with Bulma getting the new healing pods ready to fix anybody that got hurt in the fight, when out of nowhere Gogeta and the others appeared. Bulma and Chichi ran over to the group, as soon as they got there a big bright flash of light appeared around Gogeta and where he was laying now laid Goku and Vegeta. Bulma and Chichi said in unison "How could this of happened to you?!" Goku and Vegeta smirked, laughed then Chichi realized Goku was there, rapped him in a hug, cried, and said "How are you here Goku? I saw Shenron take you."

Goku still laughing said "Well you kah-kah-kah see Shenron let me help the guys. But only till that, that thing, Deathdro I think, is dead. But as you can kah-kah-kah see he was too strong, even for Gogeta."

"Oh my baby." she turned to Bulma and said "Do you have anything that can help them beat this beast Bulma?"

Bulma put her thumb and index finger on her chin thinking and said "I-I don't know if..."

Trunks interrupted and said "Mother we do have one thing."

"Yes. But it's just a prototype Trunks."

Vegeta looked at Trunks then at Bulma and said "What do kah-kah-kah you two mean. What is this kah-kah-kah thing that can help us?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta in the eyes and said "Vegeta I know were desperate, but my machine..."

"D*** it woman we need this thing dead. Now!"

Chichi came up to Vegeta, slapped him across the face, and said "Vegeta! How dare you use such vulgar language in front of your daughter and my grand-daughter?!"

Vegeta looking amused at Chichi and said "I'm sorry woman. I just got carried away." Everybody is now looking confused at Vegeta so he turns his head and snorts "That was a one-time thing. A little of Kakkarot must of gotten stuck inside of me."

Bulma wraps her arms around Vegeta's arm and said "I think you should do that more often Vegeta." Then she pecked him on the cheek.

Then Bulla and Trunks said "Ooh, get a room you two."

Vegeta turns to Trunks and with a smirk says "You and Jetta will be doing that in a little while. Right Trunks?"

Trunks blushes. Jetta goes wraps herself around Trunks' arm and says "King Vegeta. Please don't make my Trunks blush like that."

Trunks looks down at Jetta who gives him a peck on the lips and he says "Jetta we've only known each other less than a day. And you are already calling me yours?"

"Yeh. Is there something wrong with that?"

Vegeta walks over beside Trunks and nudges his arm Trunks brushes his arm off him and says "No Jetta. It's just that I was thinking that we would take it a little slower, that's all."

"So that's it?" She pushes away from him and looks him in the eye "You don't want to... Let's take this somewhere a little more private." Trunks nods and they both go in the back room. "You don't want to do it with me? Don't you love me Trunks?"

Trunks grabs her arms, pulls her close to him making her blush, and says "Jetta I've been thinking since yesterday, and well I don't know what this feeling is. It might be love. But all I know is that I've never felt like this toward anyone before."

"You aren't saying that just to make me feel good, are you?"

"Of course not, I would never say something I didn't mean."

"Ok. But Trunks. Please show me a good time tomorrow."

She turns around and starts walking toward the door. But as soon as her hand touched the handle Trunks grabbed her shoulder, turns her around and says "You can't be serious. Can you? With that... that thing out there."

"Trunks this can't stop us from dating or we... us can't be."

"I know that Jetta, but I need to find more help in other universes."

"Trunks. What if there are no other universes?"

"Then we will have to find a way to get way more powerful fast."

Jetta was about to speak again when Bulma calls "Trunks! Hurry I've found other universes!"

Trunks looks at Jetta that has an astonished look on her face and says "See Jetta. You've just got to have a little faith."

"Well I guess." They held hands and walk back into the living room were Bulma is standing over a machine that looked too big to fit in through the door so it must of been in a capsule.

They walked over to her and Trunks asks her "Mom what did you find?"

She looked at Trunks with an exited look and said "Trunks I've found a universe where Goku's dad killed Frieza."

Everybody looked at her with astonished looks and said "You've got to be kidding."

Trunks said "Mom how can you tell what a univeres is like?"

"Well son you see this is a devise that I've been working on, after I finished that prototype."

Trunks put his free hand (right) on his hip and said "Let me guess. It scans threw out the universe and even out of the universe and when it finds a different one it gives you a brief summary."

Bulma stands up and replies "Well, it looks like I don't have to tell you how it works. Well any ways. This might just be what we need." She looks at Trunks in a neediness type of look and said "I need you and Goku to go to this uni..."

Vegeta interrupts "They will need me woman, me, Kakkarot, and our boy will have a better chance than just them two."

"Vegeta look, the Universal Transporter only holds two people."

"Then me and Kakkarot can fuse."

Trunks lets go of Jetta's hand and says "Dad I don't think that the trip will be short enough."

Bulma puts her hand on Vegeta's shoulder and says "Vegeta, Trunks is right the trip will take way over thirty minutes to complete."

Now with a sour look on his face Vegeta scowls "Then make it a three seater woman."

Bulma sighs "Vegeta that will take too long."

"Then how else do you propose we go?"

Trunks steps in and says "Dad, me and Goku can handle ourselves. Ok?"

Jetta runs up and wraps her arms around Trunks' right arm and says "I'm going with you Trunks. Whether you want me to or not."

Trunks looking concerned lifts her head to look in her eyes and says "Jetta you can't go. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm going and that's that."

Bulma puts her hand on Jetta's shoulder and says in a comforting voice "Jetta honey I think Trunks is right about thi..."

Vegeta once again interrupts but this time with a smirk "I think this is a great idea Jetta. You and Trunks could really bond. Don't you think Uzu?"

Uzu catches what Vegeta is trying to say and says "Yes your hiness you are exactly right."

This went on and on until Trunks finally gave in and said "Ok Jetta. Me and you will go through the universes."

Bulma says "Trunks do you really think this is the smartest thing to do?"

"No. But Jetta will not stop till I agree. So."

"Well looks like we've got the duo that's going through the universes."

While everybody was arguing about who would go Lillian snuck into Goten's room. After she shut and locked the door she gently walked over to Goten's bed, when she was directly over him she took off her shirt, pants, and shoes. Then got in his bed, at which time Goten woke up and whispered "Lillian, what are you doing?"

Lillian put her right index finger over his mouth and said "I'm giving you what you've always wanted."

"But I thought you wanted to wait till marriage to lose your..." he looked around the room to make sure nobody was listening "V-card."

"Well, seeing that this might be our last day, I wanted to make it memorable." She kissed him. Then they made love.


	3. Chapter Three: Into the Universes

**Chapter Three: Into the Universes**

Nobody noticedthat Lillian was gone, except for Jetta who had an idea what she was doing, but she didn't say anything. After everyone went to bed Lillian came out of Goten's room only to meet Jetta. Jetta could tell that she was shocked by her facial expression and by her voice when she said "Jetta, what are you doing here?"

Jetta smirked and said "Lillian, I bet you just lost you virginity to Goten thinking that this might be your last day. Am I right?"

Lillian blushes and answers "Lillian. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Lill I won't tell a soul." Jetta said laughing.

"Jetta I don't know what's so funny."

"Oh. It's just that you've always said that... and I quote... I WILL NEVER LOOSE MY VIRGINITY UNTIL I'M MARRIED, NO MATTER THE SERCAMSTANCES."

"Well, who's going?"

"Do you really have to ask Lill? Me and Trunks, of coarse."

"Oh? He actually accepted?"

"Well I didn't give him much of a choice. You know how persuasive I can be."

"Yeh but still, is your life really worth it Jetta?"

"Of cores it is Lill. You know how long I've waited for the right guy... for" she looks at Trunks "him."

"Yeh. I just don't want to see you hurt. I mean, me and you have been friends sense I can remember."

"Yeh. We've had some laughs in the past huh Lill?"

"Yep." Lillian lets out a sigh "To bad this can all end in an instant."

"Lillian you shouldn't talk like that."

"Ok Jet. Let's get some sleep."

"Ok."

Jetta slowly and carefully got under the same covers as Trunks and snuggled up to him. But she didn't know that when she lifted the covers it woke him, so when he wrapped her in his arms and said "Jetta shouldn't you be in your own sleeping bag. What if my mom caught us like this. She would freak." It scarred her a little.

Laughing Jetta just turned around, kissed him and said "Even if she did catch us it wouldn't mean that we couldn't go out any more. Right?"

As Jetta and Trunks snuggled up to each other Lillian was having trouble sleeping because she was having nightmares about Deathdro killing everybody until only she and Goten where left. Lillian said "Goten. Please stay here. We can try to increase your power enough through training to defeat Deathdro."

"Lillian. We can't hide from Deathdro. He seems to be every were at on..."

Deathdro burst through the roof and started laughing "No one can hide from me! You of all people should know that Goten. Well once I kill you. This entire universe will be mine!"

"No Deathdro! I WILL STOP YOU, EVEN IF I'VE GOT TO DO IT MY SELF!"

Lillian grabbed Goten's arm and said "Goten let's run away. KNOW!" she started to cry "Please Goten. I couldn't bear to see you di..."

Just then Deathdro shot a deathbeam that killed Goten. Lillian dropped down on her knees, picked up Goten's head, and cried "Goten. NO! You can't die. Not now. Not ever."

Deathdro just stood there and said "Ha ha ha ha! He is dead, girl." He walked over to her and wrapped her up and went to KISS HER. She couldn't push away, she tried but just couldn't. As soon as their lips touch Lillian sat up breathing heavily and said to herself "It was just a dream. Nothing more. No a nightmare." But just to make sure she got up and checked on Goten. She was relieved to see him lying in bed, nothing more, she gave a deep sigh then went back to bed.

The next day Trunks woke up to see Vegeta standing over him with a smirk on his face. He shot up and said "Dad. I-I-It's not wh-wh-what it looks like."

Vegeta laughed "You can't fool me boy. But look I want tell your mother."

Trunks looking confused said "Why would you do that for me?"

Vegeta stopped laughing and said seriously "If she" looking at Bulma then back at Trunks "Knew, yah two was sleeping in the same bed. She would be heartbroken that you could..."

Trunks interrupted "Break her trust. Right?"

Vegeta nods and said "That's exactly right."

"That's what I was scared of but she" looking at Jetta "convinced me otherwise."

Vegeta shakes his head and said "Boy, you can't let a girl change your mind. Not that easily at least."

Just then Jetta sat up, rubbed her eyes, and said "Oh King Vegeta, what are you and my Trunks talking about?"

Trunks looks at Jetta then at his dad then back at Jetta and said "Nothing very important really Jetta."

"Oh. Ok." Jetta said knowing full well what they were talking about.

Later on in the day Bulma came in from the yard where the U.T.M (Universal Transporter Machine) was at she said "Trunks! Jetta! The machine is ready for yah to go!"

Trunks and Jetta fallowed Bulma outside where everybody was waiting for the two that were going through the universes to get into the machine. Trunks asked his mother "How long will the trip take?"

Bulma looked at her son and said "I truthfully don't know Trunks. But if I had to guess I would estimate it would be at least forty minutes."

Trunks looked at his mother with astonishment and said "Really that long. Isn't that a little too long?"

"It is the fastest I could make it in such a short amount of time."

Trunks looks at Jetta and says "Well I guess it will have to do. Won't it?"

Jetta nods and says ""Yep I guess it will."

After their good byes Trunks and Jetta got into the machine, started it up, and Trunks waves at every body before he and Jetta disappeared into nothingness.

Deathdro was terrorizing South City when he felt Trunks' energy fade. So he stopped his rampage but only for a minute when he decided he must have masked it to try and hide. He again started his terrorizing of the towns people.

On their way to the other universe Trunks and Jetta only did two things talk mainly about their relationship and kiss each other. Jetta thought of something twenty minutes into the trip and said "Trunks. What if Deathdro attacks while we are away?"

Trunks looks at her with astonishment because he never considered that possibility and said "Jetta. The only thing we can have is faith. Alright?"

Jetta looks at Trunks with loving eyes and says "You're right Trunks." Then leans in to give him another kiss.

Jetta was asleep when Trunks woke her and told her "We are only five minutes away from the other universe."

"What? That's it? The trip is over like that?" She says in astonishment and snaps her fingers when she said 'like that'.

"Yep. It really went by fast huh?"

"Yes it did.


	4. Chapter Four: Bardock's Epic Battle

**Chapter Four: Bardock's Epic Battle**

Bardock just got back from training with the king. It was only three years ago that Bardock got the power to read minds and see the future. He used this to send Frieza on a frantic goose chase so he, the king, the prince, and Radditz could become Super-Saiyans. After years of intense training King Vegeta and Bardock became the greatest fighters on Vegeta and the strongest.

Frieza looked out of his ship at the approaching red planet and said "That monkey will pay for sending me on that wild goose chase for those retched orbs."

Zarbon walked up behind Frieza and said "Lord Frieza. We will be close enough to Vegeta for you to destroy it sire we will..."

Frieza interrupted him and said "You will do nothing unless I give the order. Is that under stood Zarbon?"

"Yes sire."

"Now then. I want to see this Bardock squirm at my feet before destroying that planet. So we will land. Is that under stood Zarbon?"

Zarbon looked at Frieza with astonishment and said "Yes sire. I will inform the crew."

"Yes. You do that Zarbon."

Cooler and his father King Cold was heading to Frieza's location because Cold's lead scientists found something terribly wrong on planet Vegeta. Cooler said "Father. Do we really have to help Frieza? I mean he is strong enough to take out a few puny saiyans. Right?"

Cold looked at his younger son and said "Cooler. I know that it is hard to understand, but one of my spies on Vegeta tell me that there are four Super-Saiyans now."

Cooler looked at his father with utter astonishment and said "And you believe them? Father your spies must be wrong. I mean a Super-Saiyan is just a legend. Right?"

Cold looked at his son and said with clinched fists "I didn't believe them at first either son. But the power I saw on my scouter was too powerful for a normal saiyan. So I have to believe in that legend now."

"You have to be kidding. You mean to tell me that there are now Super-Saiyans on that retched planet."

"It would seem that way my son."

"Father I... need to tell you something... right now before it is too late."

"Yes what is it my son?"

"Well you see" Cooler then transformed to his fifth form "I have found a form above that of Frieza father."

Cold just looked dumbfounded at his use to be weaker son and said "Cooler. How long have you had this power?"

"About three years now father. Why?"

"This just might give us the edge we need. But until we know exactly what we're dealing with keep it hidden from everybody. Ok."

"Yes of course father."

Frieza was just about to enter Vegeta's atmosphere when one of his minions exclaimed "Lord Frieza. Your father and brother are fast approaching. What do you want us to do?"

Frieza was astonished by the news and said "Stop the ship and let them board."

"Yes lord Frieza."

King Cold and Cooler entered Frieza's ship to be greeted by Zarbon, Dadoria, and Frieza. Frieza said with a wicked smile on his face "What is the occasion father?"

King Cold motioned for Zarbon and Dadoria to leave. As soon as they did King Cold told Frieza "We will accompany you to the planet my son."

Hesitating Frieza asked "Father... why? You don't think I can handle myself?"

"Of course my son. It's just that I have information that is disturbing." Cold leaned in and whispered "There are four Super-Saiyans on that planet."

Freiza backed up with amusement on his face and said "Father that is only a..."

Frieza was rudely interrupted by the driver of his ship "Lord Frieza. I'm sorry if I interrupted in any way. But there are four huge power signatures on planet Vegeta. All of which are higher than yours."

Frieza now with fear said "Th-th-this can't be."

Cooler stepped up to his brother and said "Oh but it is brother. And we must work together."

King Cold said "We will land. And we will destroy these monkeys." Both of the brothers nodded in agreement.

Bardock had a vision of not only Frieza but Cooler and King Cold coming to planet Vegeta. So he told King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and Radditz to be ready for anything. When Frieza's ship came into view Bardock said "Get ready. We don't know what they have in store."

King Vegeta nodded in agreement, Prince Vegeta huffed, and Radditz said "Why do we have to get ready? You and King Vegeta are the strongest on the world."

Bardock said "Maybe this world. But there might be stronger beings throughout the galaxy Radditz."

Radditz was just about to say something when Frieza's ship landed and Zarbon, Dadoria, Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold stepped out. Dadoria said "You little apes won't even get close to..."

Before he was finished Radditz rammed his knee into his skull killing him instantly and said "Awe shut up. We've had enough of you."

Zarbon through a punch at Radditz but missed and got a fist in the face by the prince making him stumble back. When he looked up it was too late. Prince Vegeta grabbed his face, slammed it deep in the ground, and blasted twenty Ki blasts that killed Zarbon.

Frieza said "That's enough!" He started to transform to his second form, then third, then his final form. After he finished transforming he pointed at Bardock and said "You will die saiyan for sending me on that wild goose chase."

Bardock smirked, began powering up, and said "You will be sorry you ever crossed me! Frieza!" As soon as Bardock turned into a Super-Saiyan Frieza took three steps back and started to leave when he was intercepted by Bardock's fist to the face. Frieza grabbed his face then charged at Bardock.

While Bardock and Frieza was talking. Cooler charged King Vegeta who dodged with ease, punched Cooler in the gut, turned to the prince and Radditz and said "Stay in the palace until I come for you." Radditz and the prince nodded and took off toward the palace. When King Cold started to go after them King Vegeta left Cooler and kicked Cold in the back sending him flying into Frieza's ship. He turned back to Cooler just in time to catch a fist to the face the king flew back then after catching himself started powering up. After he was at full power Cooler was amazed that the king of Vegeta was also a Super-Saiyan.

Cooler transformed into his final form and said "Ha ha ha! How do you like me now... saiyan?!"

King Vegeta just spat on the ground and said "Is that all you've got Cooler?"

Cooler charged the king again and they started a fierce battle like the one Bardock and Frieza where having.


	5. Chapter Five: Trunks' Interference

**Chapter Five: Trunks' Interference**

Trunks and Jetta just landed when Trunks felt three big power levels and two huge power levels. He looked at Jetta and said "I think a battle is happening."

Jetta looked at Trunks with astonishment and asked "How can you tell?"

"Oh. I guess you can't sense power. Can you?"

"No. And you can?" Trunks nods and Jetta exclaims "Trunks that's amazing!"

"Yeh. But right now we need to worry about the battle. So what do you say we go see who's fighting?"

Jetta nodded and followed Trunks as he blasted off in the distance. About a mile away from where they landed Jetta asked "Trunks?" He grunted in acknowledgement. "Do you think this guy Bardock will be enough to help against Deathdro?"

Trunks looked back at Jetta and said "To be honest. I doubt that only one or two extra saiyans will make much of a difference. Unless they know how to fuse and they can ascend past Super-Saiyan level four. Seeing that mine and Goten's dads couldn't do it as a fusion of two Super-Saiyan level four worriers."

Jetta looked scarred and said "Trunks you can't really mean that. Can you?"

Trunks stops in midair, turned to face Jetta, and said "I'm afraid that I do mean it Jetta."

Jetta was about to say something else but Trunks turned back around and started blasting in the direction they were originally heading toward so Jetta followed him.

When Trunks and Jetta got to the scene they saw someone that looked like Goku fighting Frieza, a man that looked like Vegeta fighting Cooler, and King Cold with two huge Supernovas ready to blast the Goku and Vegeta look a-likes into otherworld. So Trunks turned into a Super-Saiyan and when he started to blast into battle he stopped because he heard Jetta ask "Trunks? You're a S-S-Super-Saiyain?"

Trunks turned around, grabbed Jetta by both arms and said "Jetta I wanted to tell you on the way here. But I could never find the right words or the right time. But I promise that I will answer any questions that you have as soon as these guys are taken care of. Ok?"

Jetta nodded in agreement and watched as Trunks blasted into the battle.

Just as King Cold was about to unleash his two powerful blasts Trunks rammed his fist in his gut and jumped back between Bardock and King Vegeta at which time Frieza and Cooler jumped back to check on their father.

Radditz and Prince Vegeta looked on as the new Super-Saiyan entered the battle. Radditz looked at the prince with awe and asked "Prince Vegeta. Do you know who that is?"

The prince just looked at Radditz and said "If I did, do you really think I would keep him hidden?"

"No I guess not."

When Radditz got through seeing his mistake he noticed that the prince was eyeing something behind him so he turned around to see a beautiful blonde haired saiyan girl floating in midair. Radditz looked back at the prince and said "With all due respect I think that girl might be that other saiyan's mate."

The prince just looked angered at Radditz's analysis and said "Do you really think that boy" he pointed at Trunks "could really get that girl?" He looked back at Radditz and said "Now then since that's cleared up I think she's his sister. And if I'm right… which I now I am… I will get her with or without his permission."

Radditz was about to say something else but he was too late because the prince was already on his way to the female saiyan. Radditz held his forehead with his head hanging down, started shaking his head, and said "Prince Vegeta. When will you learn that you can't get everything you want?"

Jetta was watching the premature battle that was taking place, but then she was caught off guard when Prince Vegeta flew up to her and said with a seductive smirk "So. Do you have anything planned for when this is all over?"

Jetta just looked at the boy until she realized that he was Trunks' dad as a kid so she started laughing and said "I'm sorry. But I'm with him." When she said 'him' she pointed at Trunks. This made the prince mad that he was wrong about this girl and that boy. So he took off toward Radditz.

When the prince got back to Radditz, Radditz said "So I'm guessing that she is his mate?"

Prince Vegeta just grunted in frustration and said "Awe shut up Radditz. Who asked you anyways?"

"Oh. Lighten up prince."

"You lighten up. Or do you want me to tell your dad that you were holding out on him in the training sessions that we had?"

"No. You wouldn't."

"Oh. But I would Radditz."

"You're cold prince."

"I know." Prince Vegeta said with a smirk.

Trunks looked back at Jetta and noticed that a boy that had a red cape was talking to her. So he assumed that it was his dad. When Trunks looked back at Cold he heard Bardock ask "Who are you? I've never seen you anywhere on the planet."

Trunks looked at the Goku look alike and said "Let's not talk right now. I'll explain everything. After they" he looked at King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler "are dead."

Bardock and King Vegeta nodded in agreement. Then all three of the Super-Saiyans powered up to their max.

King Vegeta got in the Galak Gun position and started charging up a blood red orb with yellow lightning around it and yelled "Royal…Galak…Gun!" He then released the powerful blast at Cooler.

At the same time that King Vegeta started powering up his attack, Bardock started charging up his blast in one hand yelling "Revenge…Cannon!" And released the huge blast at Frieza.

After the king and Bardock released there blasts Trunks started his own powerful move yelling while moving his hands in a circle in front of his face and yelling "Burning…Attack!" A sphere of bright yellow light blasted straight towards King Cold.

Even though Bardock and King Vegeta let their blasts go before Trunks. All three blasts hit their targets at the exact same time. Incinerating the three villains instantly. After the smoke cleared and the three saiyans were sure that none of the trio was still alive they turned back into their normal forms, dropped down to the ground, and was met by Jetta, Prince Vegeta, and Radditz, then Bardock asked Trunks "So I think you owe us some explanations."

Trunks looked at Jetta then back at the Goku look alike and said "I will tell you everything. After you tell me and my girlfriend" he points at Jetta "who yawl are."

Bardock said "Fair enough. I guess. My name is Bardock." Pointing at himself. "This is my son Radditz." Pointing at Radditz. "This is the king of our planet." Pointing at King Vegeta. "And this is the crowned prince." Pointing at Prince Vegeta.

Trunks nods and says "My name is Trunks." Pointing at himself. "And this is Jetta." Pointing at Jetta. "And we come from a different universe."

All four of the saiyans looked shocked by the truth and the prince said "How can we know that we can trust you?"

Trunks sighs and says "You can't. But you have to believe me. Because if you don't our universe will be destroyed."

Bardock walks up beside Trunks, puts a hand on his shoulder, turns back to the king and says "I don't know why. But I believe him my king."

The king looked at Bardock and said "I trust you Bardock. So if you trust them then I do to."

Trunks sighs in relief and says "So yawl help us?"

King Vegeta nods and says "Yes. We will. But first we need to know who yawl's parents are."

Then Trunks gulps and says "My dad is actually him." He points at the prince and everybody looks where he is pointing in astonishment.

Prince Vegeta says "You mean to tell me that in yawl's universe I'm your father?"

"Yes."

"Then who is your mother?"

"Before I tell you. You have to understand that Frieza destroyed this planet then lied to my father, Radditz, and a guy named Nappa by telling them that it was struck by an asteroid." Trunks sees the shock on everybody's face then continues "Well anyways. My mother is a human woman by the name of Bulma Briefs. And she is a genius."

Bardock looked around to see how everyone else was handling the news to make sure that he wasn't the only one to be awe struck, then said "So you aren't just the crowned prince in your universe. But also a half-breed?"

"Yes. That's exactly right and my friend named Goten whose father is Goku."

"Then. What about my other son? Kakkarot?"

"Well. You see. Kakkarot is now called Goku. Because he was hit on the head as a baby. Or so I was told. And this old guy that treated him as a grand-son raised him up as a good-guy. So he now fights evil. He and my dad actually fought for the fate of Earth."

Prince Vegeta put up a smirk and said "I guess me in that universe is a little soft?"

"Well actually Goku beat you."

"What? How could a low class surpass an elite?"

"From six months of intense training with this guy in other world called King Kai."

Bardock interrupted Trunks with a raised hand and said "Wait. You just said that Kakkarot beat the prince. But how could he do this while in other world? And how did he die anyways?"

"Well. I was told that his older brother Radditz came to Earth and told him that if he didn't kill one hundred humans, bring them to him, and join him, the prince, and Nappa, then he wouldn't kill him. So he then kidnapped his nephew and waited till Goku and Goku's old enemy, a Namekian named Piccolo came up and fought him. But Radditz was to powerful. Even for both of them together. So Goku had to grab him from the back and let Piccolo blast them both to other world. Then one year later he got wished back to life with the Dragon Balls."

Bardaock stood on in shock then finally said "So my youngest son fought beside his once enemy to kill my eldest son?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so sir."

Radditz finally catching on says "My little brother would never even attempt to hurt me."

Trunks shakes his head and says "That would normally be the case probably. But you have to remember that Goku lost his memory. So he has no idea who you are. Until you tell him. But that won't stop him from saving the Earth."

Bardock and the others were in utter astonishment at this accusation. So Bardock said "I can't believe that my sons could've ended up fighting and killing each other. If we didn't go and get Kakkarot."

Radditz asked "Why would you come back here and get somebody that killed your friend's father? Even if it was his uncle."

Trunks looked at Radditz and said "Well. You see. If I didn't, then our" pointing at him then at Jetta "world would be destroyed by this monster by the name Deathdro."

The king asked "Well. Now that that's settled. Where is your mother?"

Trunks looked at the king and said "She's on Earth right now. Or she should be. But she is probably no older than ten right now."

Bardock said "So. She could probably make us" pointing at himself, the prince, the king, and Radditz "a machine to get to your universe?"

Trunks thought for a moment then answered by saying "I guess."

"Good." Bardock looked at the king "We need a ship that can hold" he counted everybody "seven people."

The king nodded in agreement then Trunks said "I thought that yawl be wanting the Dragon Balls."

The king looked at Trunks and said "Why would we want the Dragon Balls? When if we miss use them to your standards. Yours and your friend's dads will come to this universe and kill us all."

"Well if you put it like that. Then I guess we have nothing to fear from yawl."

The king and Bardock both shook their heads for an answer.

Back on Earth Kami looked at Mr. Popo and said "Get the Dragon Balls ready Mr. Popo. I can feel something approaching that needs them."

Mr. Popo looked at Kami with a shocked expression and said "Kami. Are you sure. What if you're wrong?"

Kami turned his back to Mr. Popo, looked off the side of the lookout tower, and said "I…can't…be wrong. I just can't Mr. Popo. Just believe in me. Ok."

"Yes Kami."

As soon as Mr. Popo was off the lookout tower Kami sensed an evil energy and looked behind him to see his evil half and said "Piccolo. What are you doing…"

He was interrupted by Piccolo saying "I heard what you told that useless man Kami. And I still can't tell why you insist on keeping him by your side."

"Come now Piccolo. You must feel this energy as well. They are to powerful. Even for you."

"I know that Kami. That's why I came here to see for myself who is so powerful, even for me?"

"That. Even I don't know Piccolo."

"Is that so Kami?"

"Yes it is."

Piccolo looks at Kami with an angry expression and said "I will be back in five years. And when I do come. I will take over this world. Do you understand Kami?"

Kami looks at Piccolo with astonishment on his face and says "You can't really mean that. Can you Piccolo?"

"Of course I do Kami. You of all people should know what I want."

After his last statement Piccolo turned around and flew off in the distance toured his hidden lair. After Piccolo left Kami looked up at the blue sky and said to himself "I don't know what's worse. Piccolo taking the world or this new threat."


	6. Chapter Six: The Arrival on Earth

**Chapter Six: The Arrival on Earth and the Unwelcomed Visitor**

It had been a fool week before the saiyans reached Earth. Trunks looked at Jetta as she slept when he felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked up and saw his would be grand-father standing over him and ask "Is she all you want my boy?"

Trunks at first looked confused at the king's accusation then got it and said "She is….Is the queen still alive?" The king shook his head. So Trunks continued "I'm sorry." King Vegeta held his hand out and shook it to say 'No need' "She is everything I ever wanted and everything I could want."

King Vegeta looked in Trunks' eyes and said "That is good. Keep her safe."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. Trunks then looked at Prince Vegeta and asked the king "How did he take his mother's death. And if you don't mind me asking how did she die?"

The king looked down at Trunks and said "He didn't take it too well. And no I don't mind. My mate died from that monster Frieza."

Trunks looked back down at Jetta and said "I didn't know that Frieza killed my grand-mother."

The king put a hand on Trunks' shoulder making him look up at him again and said "Don't blame yourself Trunks. Frieza was always a tyrant." Then the king smirked "And he finally got what was coming to him."

"Yes he did. Didn't he?"

King Vegeta nods at Trunks then leaves him to himself and Jetta that is just waking up. Jetta looks up at Trunks who is in a daze so she leans up and pecks him on his lips making him come out of his dream land and look down at Jetta to be met by another kiss that he returned. After they got through kissing Jetta sat up and asked "Trunks when will we be at Earth?"

Trunks looks at Jetta and says "I think it will take another day or two." Before she could get up to get breakfast Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and asked her "Jetta. I'm curious. Is your hair naturally blond or did you die it. I'm pretty sure the answer is die. Right?"

"Yes you are." She kisses him one more time then they both get up to get some breakfast.

Bardock just woke up for the sixth time this time wasn't from Kakkarot's crying though but from hunger. He went to wake up Radditz but when he put a hand on his shoulder he brushed it, turned to his dad and said "I'm up father. And yes I'll look after Kakkarot till you're done eating."

Bardock looks at his son with astonishment because he was never this responsible before or at least to his knowledge so he said "Ok." Before he got to the door he turned toured Radditz and said "Radditz are you hidding something from me?"

Radditz looked at his father and said "I'm always honest with you. Aren't I?"

Bardock sighs "Yes you are Radditz. I'm sorry for doubting you."

After Bardock left Radditz lifted his covers were known only to him was his girlfriend that snuck on with them. Radditz kissed her on her lips to wake her up but when she didn't move he decided to do something that he knew would make her wake up, even if she did hold it against him for a while. So he grabbed her butt and was met by a slap to the face, which made him fall to the floor. After he could open his eyes he seen his girlfriend held her mouth with a frightened expression making Radditz look up only to be met his dad's angry gaze. Radditz shot up and said "It's not what it looks like father."

Bardock grabbed Radditz by the hair, pulled him to him, and said "How did you sneak her on the ship Radditz?"

Radditz says in pain "I brought her in under my covers."

Bardock drops his son and faces the young girl that is scarred out of her mind and says "Do your parents know you're here Rhyenda?"

Rhyenda said with a shaky voice "N-n-no sir."

Bardock shook his head, released Radditz and said "You shouldn't have hid this from us Radditz. But I'm really surprised by you Rhyenda. You have always been a good girl. What happened?"

Rhyenda looked ashamed and said with regret "I let Radditz talk me into it. I'm sorry Radditz."

Radditz says "I'll take any punishment you think I deserve. Just don't separate me and her or hurt her."

Bardock thought of a devious plan and smiled while saying "Know it's ok Radditz."

Radditz and Rhyenda look at each other with astonishment and Radditz says "Father are you sure?"

"Yes son I am."

Radditz and Rhyenda look at each other with smiles and Radditz tackles her onto his bed and flops the covers over them.

Bardock left the two love birds to go eat and tell his plan to Trunks who would play a major role in the plan. After Bardock got his food and sat down at the table he was surprised to see Trunks and Jetta walking in so he motioned for Trunks to get over to him. When Trunks got to Bardock he whispered in Trunks' ear "Radditz has snuck his girlfriend Rhyenda on board. I have a plan, but it involves you." Bardock moved away to see Trunks' answer after a nod Bardock started whispering again "You will have to move in on them as soon as they start to do something. That is ok with you. Isn't it Trunks?"

Trunks agrees to the scheme and meets up with Jetta at the other table waiting on him with their food and she asks him "So what did he want?" Trunks whispers the plan to Jetta which just smiles a little and shakes her head saying "Yaw two will mess them up by doing that. That's so mean Trunks. Why would you agree to that?"

Trunks thinks for a moment then answers "Because Radditz broke his dads trust. And that is something I hate and can't stand."

Jetta hugs Trunks then they start eating. After everybody was done eating and the two others that didn't know at first now know about Rhyenda, they spread out to do their daily chores. Finally the chores were done for the day so Rhyenda and Radditz were having some alone time with each other when Trunks walked in seemingly unaware of them but when he seen them he knew that he timed it on the mark. So than he took a picture of them, but the flash made them look up and when they saw Trunks Radditz knew what had happened and was ashamed that he let a kiss cloud his senses. Trunks turned around and started to run to Bardock screaming "You got busted." So Bardock could do his part of the plan.

When Trunks got to Bardock he was panting so Bardock asked "What's wrong Trunks?" Trunks held up the picture and Bardock smiled and said "I'm glad you did your part Trunks. But I still need you to do me one last thing." Trunks looked up at him with a tired expression so Bardock said "I need you to hold Radditz off till I can edit it and send it back to Vegeta." Trunks nodded and turned toward Radditz to hold him off for at least thirty minutes.

It wasn't too hard to keep Radditz occupied for thirty minutes, all Trunks really had to do was keep Radditz thinking that he had the picture. After fifty minutes and Trunks and Radditz both being completely out of breath Bardock came in with a smirk and said "Trunks you can stop now, the picture's sent."

Radditz looked at his father then at Trunks and said while breathing heavily "You mean to tell me that Trunks didn't have the picture you did?"

Trunks looked up at Radditz and smirked. This made Radditz furious so he charged Trunks but was stopped by Bardock stepping in front of Trunks and said "You brought this on yourself Radditz. If you would have just told us about Rhyenda then I wouldn't have come up with this scheme."

Radditz looked at his father and said "I'm sorry father. I just didn't think that you would let her on."

Bardock looked down at his son and said "It's alright. Although I did send those picks back to Vegeta."

Radditz held his head down in shame then looked up when Rhyenda came up behind him and started patting him on the back and said "It'll be alright Radditz. We're still together. Aren't we?"

Radditz kissed Rhyenda then stood up and led her back to their room.

In the outer reaches of the universe Frieza's uncle Ice was receiving the transmition that Frieza's ship automatically sent out in space. Ice turned toward his commanding officer and said angrily "How could this have happened?"

The commanding officer said scarred "I-I-I don't know lord Ice. But I promise you I will find out. I-I-I can guarantee it."

Ice pointed at the saiyan in the middle of the king and Bardock with an evil grin and said "Track that saiyan's location. Know!"

The commander bowed and said "Yes sire."

Ice turned to look out in space and smirked and thought to himself 'Whoever killed my nephew will pay dearly.'

It has been another three days sense the saiyans left for Earth. Trunks was doing his usual task of keeping the ship's maintenance up and running. But this time he had Jetta by his side the whole while. Jetta was watching her boyfriend with wonder 'How does he know all of this stuff?' Her curiosity got the better of her so she asked him the question.

Trunks looks at Jetta and says after wiping his brow "Well I've been around ships all my life, so it's only natural that I can do this."

Jetta looks at Trunks and says "Can you teach me?"

"I can try. But it's harder than it looks."

"Oh come on Trunks. Please." Jetta says with a puppy dog face.

"Ok. I'll teach you."

Jetta hugs him with all of her might and says "Thank you Trunks! I won't disappoint."

Trunks kisses Jetta then turns around to look out in space with Jetta under his left arm, when he sees Earth, so turns back to look at Jetta and they both put on a big smile then Trunks says "Bardock! King Vegeta! Prince Vegeta! Radditz! Rhyenda! We're almost in Earth's atmosphere!

After landing Trunks points them in the direction of Capsule Corp. About half way to . they see a shadow, they look up and see a beam that was heading straight for Jetta, Trunks lunges and covers Jetta's body with his own. Trunks was knocked unconscious by the blast and spun around and around until he hit the ground with Jetta on top of him. Jetta pushed herself off of Trunks, looked up and saw a huge Death Ball hurling towards them. Jetta was furious that whoever blasted that beam knocked out her love. So her latent power was awakened, making her remember the first time it had awoken 'It was a normal day at school, a full two months sense Lillian found out that her friend she had known sense kindergarten was a saiyan. They were in the fourth grade a bully was teasing Jetta and she let it slide because it had become an everyday thing and she could kill her with a single punch so she kept her anger hidden, but when the bully messed with Lillian Jetta got furious but she still kept it hidden. Till after school when she always trained in front of Lillian. Lillian was trying to comfort Jetta all day but she couldn't. So Jetta finally let all of her anger out and the scouter that Lillian had to tell Jetta how powerful she was went from her usual ten thousand to nearly twenty-two thousand.' But now her power is at fifty thousand and shot up to one hundred thousand. Jetta charged at the huge ball while knocking all the beams that was shot at her. When she finally reached the giant sphere she put all of her energy into a single kick.

Trunks woke up at the exact moment that Jetta hit the ball back to wince it came. After she kicked it back Trunks felt Jetta's power fall almost to nothing and saw her fall, so he flew up and caught her in his arms then sat her gently on the ground. After he sat Jetta down he looked up and seen something that looked a little like Frieza. Trunks was about to engage the new threat but Bardock landed and gave Trunks Kakkarot and he couldn't leave a baby and his love. Just when Trunks was going to accept that he won't be fighting Rhyenda came down, held out her arms, and said "I'll take care of them both Trunks." Trunks looked at her, nodded, gave her Kakkarot, and then charged into the battle.

When Trunks entered in the circle that had formed around this new enemy he looked to his right to see Bardock then to his left to see Radditz. After seeing were everybody was, the Frieza look alike said in a cold bone shivering voice "I am Frieza's uncle. And I think you are the one that killed my brother" pointing at Trunks "and you are the one that killed Frieza' pointing at Bardock "for your insolence. You…will…die! But I will tell you my name first. It is Ice."

Trunks looked at Ice with disgust and started powering up screaming "We're going to DESTROY…YOU!" Everyone else started to copy Trunks and in about a minute all five saiyans reached Super-Saiyan level. After the saiyans were done powering up Ice transformed into his fifth form, then sixth form which made him grow even bigger blades on his elbows, turning his face into a skull, reshaping his leg bones to those of a wolf, and growing a blade on the end of his tail.

After his transformation was complete Ice looked at Trunks and said while laughing "You…will…pay for killing MY…BROTHER!" But before Ice could even attempt to move all five saiyans jumped him from all sides, but even though he was out numbered Ice punched Trunks in the gut making him double over them he axe handled Trunks.

Trunks hit the ground hard and looked up to see all the other saiyans falling from Ice toward the ground. Radditz landed beside Trunks and Rhyenda was at his side in a heartbeat. Prince Vegeta landed thirty feet from where Radditz landed and the king didn't land far from him. After Trunks looked back up at Ice, he sees Bardock get kicked hard. After Bardock falls for sixty feet he catches himself and looks back at Ice. Trunks is about to charge Ice but he sees Ice shoot two Death Beams; one at Jetta and one at Kakkarot. Trunks covers Jetta and gets hit.

Radditz wakes up just in time to cover his younger brother but unlike Trunks he jumps out of the way and only gets hit in the leg which blows it clean off. He lands in Rhyenda's arms and hands his brother to his father who's kneeling beside him. Radditz clenches at the pain of his severed leg and with his mate's help try's to stop the bleeding.

Jetta wakes up to purple hair and a wet chest. She pushes Trunks off of her to see the horror of a lifetime; Trunks has a big hole strait through his chest. She put Trunks' head in her lap, cried, and said "No! Trunks…you can't be dead!" She looks up at Ice with pure hatred, puts Trunks' head on the ground, stands up and starts growing stronger, after a minute she turns into a Super-Saiyan, but because it was from the loss of a loved one her power didn't multiply by fifty but by one hundred, boosting power from a hundred thousand to ten million. Jetta charged at Ice with every second gaining more and more power from her rage. After twenty seconds her power was maxed out at fifteen million. Ice blasted fifty full power Death Beams at Jetta, but she knocked them away with ease and kicked Ice's face with all of her power knocking his head off his neck. Jetta descends to the ground, puts Trunks' head in her lap, falls out of Super-Saiyan, and cries "Why! Why! Why did Trunks have to die!?"

Jetta felt a hand on her shoulder so with teary eyes she looks up to be met by Rhyenda's face. Rhyenda hugs Jetta, stokes her hair, and says "It's going to be ok Jetta. We can use the Dragon Balls to bring him back. Ok?" Jetta looks back into Rhyenda's eyes and nods then wipes her eyes clean of tears.


	7. Chapter Seven: The wish

**Chapter Seven: The wish**

 **Sorry for the short Chapter, I'll more then likely not make any as short again**

Jetta heard something behind her so she looked through teary eyes and saw Mr. Popo walking up to them. Mr. Popo said in a concerned voice "I've got the Dragon Balls right hear" he moved out of the way so that the saiyans can see the seven Dragon Balls "so you can wish your friend back."

Jetta just ran up and hugged the mysterious man then asked him "Umm… can you summon the dragon for us?"

Popo nodded then turned towards were the Dragon Balls lay and yelled "Arise Shenron!" All of the saiyans looked on in awe as they seen the eternal dragon come forth in all of his brilliance. Popo turned back to the saiyans and said "You may tell him your wish now."

Jetta walked up to the bottom of the huge dragon, looked up at him, and exclaimed "I wish that Trunks was brought back to life!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red then said in a deep and almost menacing voice "Your wish has been granted. Farwell till next time."

Jetta turned around before seeing the Dragon Balls shoot in seven different directions, when she turned completely around she saw Trunks' body move so she ran to him, rapped his head in a hug, and exclaimed "Trunks you're alright!"

Trunks pushes off of Jetta, looks in her eyes to see her worry slowly drifting away so he says "Jetta I'll be fine. Ok?" He gets up and raps his right arm around Jetta's waist then sees the prince's expression so he asks "What is it prince?"

Prince Vegeta pointed at Jetta and said "My scouter said that her power reached fifteen million."

Everybody looked astonished at Jetta who shrugged and said "Whenever I get really, really mad my power shoots up, but since Trunks died I guess my increase in power allowed me to get a huge power boost from the Super-Saiyan transformation."

Trunks looks down at Jetta and says "Jetta you could become Super-Saiyan level 2 if you train hard enough."

Jetta looks up at Trunks and exclaims "Trunks you can go beyond Super-Saiyan!" Trunks shakes head leaving Jetta saddened so she replies "So who can? Besides Vegeta and Goku."

Trunks thinks hard then says "Gohan use to be able to."

"What do you mean use to?"

"Well he got training from the Elder Kai and became super strong, but at a price he lost his ability to transform."

"I didn't know somebody could lose the ability to go Super-Saiyan."

"Well me neither until he couldn't. But I'm pretty sure he got almost as strong if not stronger then Super-Saiyan level 3."

Jetta looked up at Trunks with astonishment and said "Wow he got that strong. Trunks why don't you do that."

"I would, but it would mean that I would be away from you and I couldn't handle that. Could you?"

Jetta shook her head and was about to speak when the prince cut in "Tell us know. How far can myself and Kakkarot go in your universe?"

Trunks looked at the prince like he just saw a monster in the mirror and answered "Well both of you can get up to Super-Saiyan level 4. But Goku can go to level 3 and you just skipped that level all together."

Everybody except the prince who just nodded in expectance was in utter shock that there are two people in Trunks' and Jetta's universe who can go to Super-Saiyan level 4. There was a long silence that was eventually broken by the king "So Trunks where is this Capsule Corp. you speak of any ways?"

Trunks turns so his back is to everybody and says "Follow me and I'll show you."


End file.
